Shamless Borra Smut
by SockRockets
Summary: The Avatar must experience many journeys, but for now, her journey is Bolin.


The question wasn't _if _they were active or not, they had been dating for a while now, the question was whether or not they were being safe. Mako thought about this while he was in the library, trying to sleep. Under normal circumstances he would try to sleep in his bed, but when he knocked on the door Bolin, without his shirt on, opened it a crack and told him, while stuttering like a child, that he and Korra were "…er…studying!" and that they needed some privacy and shut the door in his face before he could turn away. Mako was happy for Bolin, and then he started to worry. The first part of his worry was if they were using protection; Mako took a deep breath and reassured himself they were, after the one time he walked in on them (and quickly back out), Mako made a point of moving his condoms into the side table drawer they shared, and made sure Bolin saw him do it. It was an unspoken gesture. The second part of his worry was for Bolin, the emotional kind. Korra was the Avatar, and the Avatar can be whisked away at any moment for her duties. Bolin was already so attached to Korra, he would be lost if she suddenly had to leave. Mako calmed himself again with a deep breath, he had asked Korra about this before, in privet.  
"It's not that I haven't thought of it…I have…and it will suck when it happens, but, for now we're enjoying the time we have with each other, and that's better than worrying too much about the future and not doing anything."  
She was right; her journeys have given her a lot of wisdom. For now though, the Avatar's journey of discovery was with his brother. Mako rolled over on his lounge chair, and covered his eyes with his arms.  
"I just want to go to sleep, was that really too much to ask?"

Hot, slow, thick. Korra whined into the pillow over her head, Bolin was torturing her. For someone who acted like such a child out in the world, he took his role as 'man' very seriously in the bedroom, however, his seriousness only came in pieces.  
"Wahahaha! The Avatar has fallen to my mighty sword!"  
"Oh spirits, Bolin jus-ahhh!" Bolin pushed his thumb up against her clit.  
"What was that?"  
Korra groaned, Bolin's smirk became an evil grin. He leaned over and put his hands between Korra's chest and started to rock back and forth. Korra gasped.  
"Huhnnnn…" She bit her lips as her hips instinctively pushed into his. She wanted him hot and fast, she wanted that euphoria, but Bolin wasn't going to give it to her, not just yet. After a few pushes, Bolin pulled out.  
"Wha—what are you doing?" Korra whimpered and Bolin nipped at her neck.  
"Shhhh…" Bolin nipped Korra all the way down her neck, across her breast bone and in between her breasts. Bolin stopped for a moment to suck on his fingers, reaching down, he pushed one up into Korra, She groaned as his finger pushed in and out of her. One arm supporting him, Bolin's mouth returned to her chest, licking and sucking at her nipple. Goosebumps raised on Korra's skin, her hands dropped from the pillow and pulled Bolin's head up by his hair.  
"You know I don't like it when you do that." Only lifted a bit from her chest, Bolin stared at Korra as he licked her nipple again, Korra shivered. She refused to look away, even as her face scrunched, she was losing this fight. Bolin secured his win when her head snapped back after he pushed two more fingers into her. Her hips raised back up again, but Bolin pushed her back down with his thumb back on her clit.  
"Bolin, if you…if you don't hurry, you're going to lose me."  
"No I won't."  
"_Bo." _  
"Ahaha, don't worry, I won't lose you." Bolin removed his fingers and teased her entrance with his dick. Bolin loved teasing Korra, but he was losing control of himself quickly. She was slick and warm, Bolin could feel it. And he wanted it. Korra was still shivering a bit, Bolin crept up to her and whispered into her ear, "Alright, enough teasing me Korra." She huffed in his ear. Bolin pushed into her and Korra's legs bowed open to him. Bolin was wonderful, he was hard, thick, but a little cold, Bolin moaned as Korra's warmth enveloped him. She melted into him when he started to push in and out of her. She cried out and fell into sync with his hips as Bolin pushed harder and grunted into her ear.  
"B-Bolin, faster! Please!"  
"Not…yet.." Bolin teased her, but in a haze, he wanted to take all of her in, but was close to losing himself to his instincts.  
"Bolin!"  
"Korra…"  
"Ahh! Hnn! Bolinnnn, pleaseeeeee!" Korra fell over the brink, splaying her legs farther apart, inviting Bolin in further, far enough to reach that special spot inside her. She screamed, Bolin pushed faster.  
Both of them were over the edge, they pounded together, Korra dug her fingers into Bolin's back and he furiously shifted his weight until he heard Korra gasp, he hit it. Bolin steadied himself in that position, hitting her there again and again, he was so close. Carefully, Bolin moved one arm and rubbed Korra's clit again, harder this time, he started with pushing up and down but found that she really enjoyed it when he used circles.  
Korra didn't stand a chance against him, with a hyperventilated gasp she came. Bolin finished too, and collapsed on top of her.  
"Next time," He gasped, "You can top."  
Korra chuckled.

Mako wiped the water from his shirt. The vase above him had exploded, sending ice and water everywhere. When he stood up, he noticed that every vase in the library had exploded.  
"Stupid waterbenders." Mako grumbled.


End file.
